


"First Comes Love" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, that gay struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Oikawa's lost yet another girlfriend, and Iwaizumi does his best to not be too happy about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Kudos: 37





	"First Comes Love" - Feb 2020 Prompts

DAY SEVENTEEN: First comes love

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Iwaizumi x Oikawa (One Sided)

* * *

"Oikawa!"

Iwaizumi knew it wasn't going to be pretty when Oikawa's girlfriend wrangled his friend in the hallway during lunch.

"Is something wrong, Naomi-chan?" Oikawa gave her a sweet smile.

Iwaizumi sighed. He already knew what was coming before Oikawa did. This girl didn’t even wait to be in private for this conversation.

"Yes! Everything's been wrong!" Naomi said. “Hina-chan warned me, but I thought maybe I shouldn’t believe the rumors!”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. His smile wobbled into a frown. “W-What do you mean?”

“You--You only care about volleyball!” She spat. “We haven’t been on a date in the past three months. Three months and somehow something always comes up and you have to cancel.” She glared at him.

“I’m so sorry!” Oikawa said. “I didn’t mean to! I can take you on a date afterschool! Promise!”

“No, Oikawa,” Naomi said. Tears fell from the eyes. “You can’t-- you can’t string people along like that. It’s not fair.” Her voice was thick. Oikawa reached out a hand and she slapped it away. “It’s over. Our relationship is over.” She sent a scathing look at Iwaizumi then span around and ran away down the corridor.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath. Lately, all of Oikawa’s girlfriends seemed to think something was going on between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but as much as Iwaizumi wished there was, they were all just false rumors. He crushed down the glimmer of happiness as Naomi disappeared around a corner. _Don’t be a shitty friend._

Iwaizumi laid a hand on Oikawa’s shaking shoulder. “C’mon. I’ll buy you some milk bread.”

Iwaizumi sighed as he watched Oikawa sniffle over his milk bread. He almost looked like a child. It reminded Iwaizumi of the many times Oikawa would buy several scoops of ice cream and cry when one scoop inevitably fell off the cone. It was cute, and Iwaizumi immediately hated himself for thinking that while his friend was mourning a relationship.

“You guys weren’t together very long,” Hanamaki said. “I’m sure you’ll feel better soon.”

“It’s not that,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi’s heart lurched. His voice sounded so small. “Do I really obsess over volleyball that much?”

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa all shared a look.

“You’re just dedicated,” Iwaizumi said. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, but...I liked Naomi-chan. I wanted to get to know her better. I didn’t realize I…” Oikawa shoved a mouthful of bread in his mouth.

“Maybe take a break from all the girls, okay?” Hanamaki said, though he was giving Iwaizumi a look over Oikawa’s bowed head.

Iwaizumi scowled at him.

“Yeah,” Oikawa mumbled. “I guess you’re right.”

“It’ll be better for both parties,” Iwaizumi said. “No one will get hurt.” _Is it bad that I want you for myself?_

“Uh huh.”

“And, as annoying as it is, you’re a popular guy. You can easily find a girlfriend whenever you’re ready.” Iwaizumi swallowed thickly. It honestly wasn’t fair.

Oikawa piped up a small smile. “Is Iwa-chan jealous?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled Oikawa in for a noogie.

“Hey! Iwa-chan. Not my hair! You’re making the day worse!” Oikawa whined, flailing to get out of Iwaizumi’s grasp.

“Not until you apologise, Shittykawa!”

Iwaizumi tightened Oikawa in a headlock.

“Stop being mean! If Iwa-chan was delicate, Iwa-chan you get a girlfriend!” Oikawa started laughing.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi choked a little on his words, though it went unnoticed by the howling Oikawa.

The two continued to bicker in front of an exasperated Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

After one final ‘Shittykawa!’, the two fell into a more comfortable silence. They both came out of it with smiles, though Iwaizumi’s tipped a little somber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the correct day. I don't know what you're talking about


End file.
